Team Shine
'' "We shine like a jewel in the darkness! We're TEAM SHINE!"'' Team Shine is a fan-made Sonic Heroes team consisting of the characters Crystal the Cat, Gold the Wolf and Aliza the Hedgehog. Karma Good/hero side C: Members Crystal the Cat - Leader; Power Gold the Wolf - Speed Aliza the Hedgehog - Flight Theme Song Team Shine's theme song, written by User:RedEyedMedic, has the following lyrics; A cat running swiftly; leaving a trail of ice and snow '' ''Elegance and grace behold '' ''A wolf turning an enemy into solid gold '' ''A legend to be told '' ''A hedgehog floating up high in the air '' ''The power of which she controls '' ''The mighty team of three '' ''That shine and shimmer all the while '' ''Giving you your light and hope '' ''None can defeat '' ''(The mighty team of three) '' ''Don't you dare cheat '' ''(Or else you won't be free) '' ''They shine like a jewel in the darkness... CRYSTAL! '' ''The elegant and graceful leader '' ''GOLD! '' ''The one who always shimmers '' ''ALIZA! '' ''The beautiful one with a power '' ''A legend to be told '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''We shine like a jewel in the darkness! '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''Don't think that we are harmless! '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''A beautiful team regardless; '' ''A legend to be told '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''No one will get through us! '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''And it won't be at all a fuss! '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''We will be strong and thus; '' ''We'll shine like a jewel in the night eternally!!!! Don't judge an all-girl team '' ''For we will haunt your dreams '' ''We'll give you the lesson you need; '' ''By the end you would have agreed '' ''(That we are) '' ''We are strong '' ''(Ohhh) '' ''We are free '' ''(Ahhhh) '' ''We will never flee! CRYSTAL! '' ''The elegant and graceful leader '' ''GOLD! '' ''The one who always shimmers '' ''ALIZA! '' ''The beautiful one with a power '' ''A legend to be told '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''We shine like a jewel in the darkness! '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''Don't think that we are harmless! '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''A beautiful team regardless; '' ''A legend to be told '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''No one will get through us! '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''And it won't be at all a fuss! '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''We will be strong and thus; '' ''We'll shine like a jewel in the night eternally!!!! We will Blow your Mind '' ''(We'll blow your mind, we'll blow your miiiiind) '' ''A legend to be told '' ''Elegance and grace behold '' ''It's time For us to show you '' ''The power that we hold '' ''We shine like a jewel in the darkness... CRYSTAL! '' ''The elegant and graceful leader '' ''GOLD! '' ''The one who always shimmers '' ''ALIZA! '' ''The beautiful one with a power '' ''A legend to be told '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''We shine like a jewel in the darkness! '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''Don't think that we are harmless! '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''A beautiful team regardless; '' ''A legend to be told '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''No one will get through us! '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''And it won't be at all a fuss! '' ''TEAM SHINE! '' ''We will be strong and thus; '' ''We'll shine like a jewel in the night eternally!!!! TEAM SHINE! Trivia * Originally RubyWTF's character Luna The Cat was in the team instead of Aliza, but she was eventually replaced. Gallery Team Shine Updated.png|Bases used Team Shine Shaded By Silverknight01.png|Recoloured from a Sonic X screenshot, shaded by silverknight01 on Scratch Category:Teams Category:Good